School days in the land of the never fading moon
by SoulMistress
Summary: the espada's when they were little
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not,in any way,own Bleach,or any of the characters.I am merely a resently fan of Bleach and i just felt writing a story.I have read all the Bleach series and this will have nothing to do with the recently chapters in Bleach.

Chapter 1

Title:What's with all these little kids?

As time seems to never stop a question comes to the mind of others no?How did the people we learn and loved became like that in the first place.As father time has deciside to show you how are beloved characters came to be this way here is the story of them.

As the gates opens and a new year begins Aizen-sama stands up from his throne and goes towards the window.As he see's with his eyes the new comers his glance catches the ten new espada's.

'it will take some time but i will be able to make them powerfull and destroy the Soul Society'

Aizen-sama thought as he started to make his way to the class which the espada's will atend to.

As the gates have finally open the ten espada's make their way inside.The caretakers of them in other words their parents leave the little kids and with a smile on their face they start to walk away.

As the parents go and the espada's start to make their way inside one espada seems to have gotten in trouble already.A small little boy with bright blue hair and another small boy with black hair which as a strand of white hair have started to argue apparently.The boy with the blue hair starts to scream

'what did you call me?i will kill ya you hear me'

The boy with the black hair just starts to walk away from their.

'where are you running away to?are you scared of me'

'no actually you are nothing but trash and i have no need to stand here and argue with you'

'why i outta,stop calling me trash or i will kill ya'

'screams as much as you want to you are nothing but trash'

And with that the black hair boy went inside the building that was welcoming all of them.After he entered the others entered to.As they all took their seats the teacher had made his entrance.

'hello everyone i am going to be your teacher you may call me Aizen-sama'

As the espada's look towards Aizen-sama the blue with the bright blue hair had just spotted the other kid that called him trash.He started to throw papers at the boy as the boy just ignored him

'yo you,who do you think you are to ignore me?'

'don't make me repeat myself again so i will say this very clear to you,you are nothing but trash to me'

'wha!why you'

And with that the bright blue haired boy rushed over to the other boy and tackled him.A fight had started as the other eight just look towards Aizen-sama.Aizen-sama just grinned as he went towards both of them

'that is quit enough what are your names'

The kid with the bright blue hair got off of the other boy as he just ignored Aizen-sama's question.The other boy stood up and looked towards Aizen-sama

'My name is Ulquiorra Schieffer Aizen-sama'

Aizen-sama smiled at him as he turned to the other boy

'And how about you what is your name?'

'my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'

'more like trash'

'what did you say?why you..'

'enough both of you to detention'

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed out of the class towards detention with the acompany of Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname.

Aizen-sama grinned towards the others and ask to the remaining eight

'and what are all your names?'

A boy that was laying down in the classroom looked towards the others and took a deep breath while fixing his hair a bit

'My name is Stark'

'Mine is Halibel'

A brown skinned girl with yellow haired said

'my namth ith Nel'

A nother small girl with green hair said.

Another boy with black hair just grinned as he looked at his teacher

'i am noitora'

'zommari leroux here'

another brown skinned boy with a weird spike like look in his head said

'altough i am quit sure my name doesn't concern any of these simpletins here i will say it anyways my name is Szayal Aporro grantz'

A boy with freaky pink hair said while he placed his eyes that had glasses on them back to a book he was reading.

'Apponiro Arleri'

a boy said that had black hair.

'oh and this is not my true form if anyone wants to know'

he included to his words.

'yammi'

a brown skinned boy said.

'very well then let us begin and when those two come back from detention they will have more work to do,now then our first class will be..'

--

sorry to cut it here but that was the end of chapter 1.grimmjow and ulquiorra are in going to be in detention at their very first day.Aizen-sama had learned the names of his espada's and all of the espada's are small here?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i do not in any way own bleach or any of their characters.

Chapter 2

Title:The great bed fight

'...'just before Aizen-sama could say what the first lesson was Gin came in and whispered to Aizen-sama then they both looked at the class and Gin started to walk back to the detention area.Aizen-sama called a arrancar and left it incharged.Then he left the room.All the espada's looked at how Aizen-sama left in a hurry and the arrancar left in charged was a little kid just like them.The arrancar walked until the middle of the class and started to sweat a little.

'well since Aizen-sama left me incharged i guess the lesson today could be...umm...how to chill yeah that is it how to chill is today's lesson'

only one espada seem to be happy about this lesson

'okay do as i do everyone'stark said as he started to lay down again in the class.

Halibel got bored so she just lay down herself,Nel was a bit hyper so she was trying to get candy from the arrancar,Noitora just closed his eyes and thought he was killing other hollows,Zomari just seem to look at the door and wait for Aizen-sama to return,Szayel just went back to reading his text book which was about 1000 pages long or even more,arroniro was just looking weird as he looked like his look was changing and finally yammi was imagining he was crushing everyone near him.As the arrancar tried to get free from Nel he dropped the candies that he had in his cloths.Nel squeeled with joy as she attacked the candies.The others noticed the candies and they started to push eachother to get some.Nel saw them all coming for the candies so she grabbed as many as she could and started to run towards all of them and did a super bump.They all fell down and made a pile.Stark was over Halibel he had no complain.Halibel was trying to get free from Stark over her and yammi on her right arm while zommari was on Yammi.noitora was trying to get free so he could get Nel for doing this to him he didn2t care about the others.Arroniro's shape changed and made the espada's look really weird.they were all mixed up now and they all look like a hollow that just got smashed by a vehile.nel just kept on eating the candies while she climbed on top of the messed up espada's.Her saliva fell down on the others while she kept on eating.

'this is disgusting and silly'

Halibel sighed as she still tried to get free

'hey you idiot arroniro change back into your other form so we can get out of this'

Szayel screamed

'hey genius if i could i would of but thank to the big headed yammi i can't change back'

'what did you call me?i will crush you'

'stop arguing guys and just go with the flow'

'what flow are you talking about Stark!there is no flow and get off of me'

'i wish i could really i do Halibel dear but i can't we are stuck'

'grr...nel help us'

'whath can Nel doth?'

'well you could just hit us again with your head bump i supose'

'what are you crazy Stark that would never work'

'actually maybe it could work if she bumps us then maybe i can change my form'

'fine then go ahead'

Nel clmibed down from the mountain of the espada's and started to run again.This time her bump was stronger then before so the others hit the window and broke the glass.

'thath wath funth me do ith agaith'

'don't you dare to Nel i mean it'

'you look so nice when you are angry like this halibel'

halibel punched Stark,Arroniro changed himself.

'well since we are out of that mess now i will crush you arroniro'

'go ahead and try you idiot'

'guys guys go with the flow please'

'what flow are you talking about!'

halibel couldn't stand it much more so she typed Stark's mouth.Arroniro and yammi started to fight Szayel was just looking at them

'how did i get stuck with these bengs anyways it is a insult to me'

Szayel thought as yammi got thrown on him.Zommari just started to wait

'Aizen-sama will come and fix everything '

he thought as Arroniro got tossed on him.So then Szayel and Zommari joined the fight.Nel was opening her mouth which made her saliva drop even more.Then the door opened and Tousen came inside.he almost slipped on Nel's saliva but he managed to keep his balance.

'today's lesson is over now follow the arrancar to your rooms and also all of you will have to work harder tomorrow for breaking the window and also someone clean this saliva'

Tousen said as he left in a hurry.

Nel noticed she ate all the candies so she attacked the arrancar again which made him faint with all of her hyperness and her tackle wasn't light either.So the others looked at eachother as Halibel started to walk out of the room.

'good work Nel...'

Halibel said with a rather cold voice.Stark followed her seems like he found her pretty.Szayel just looked up and closed his textbook.Apparently he finished it.Nel caught the arrancar from his cloths and started to drag him and the other espada's just went out of the room to.Now all 8 espada's were following Halibel which she had no idea where they were suppose to go to anyways.Stark suggested they should stop and lay down for a few which ended up him getting punched by Halibel.the others didn't have the heart to say anything.So now 7 espada's were not knock out by Halibel.Halibel was dragging Stark and Nel was dragging the arrancar.As they were almost about to open a room the arrancar woke up and stopped them

'you are not allowed to go into that room yet..so yeah let me take you to your rooms now'

he said as he got up and now the espada's were following him.After a while they made it to a huge room.the arrancar opened the door and then ran off.The others saw that their were only 5 beds there.And they were all bunk-beds meaning only 5 of them could sleep down while the others would sleep up.Stark was still un-conscious the espada's started to push eachother to get to the down part of the beds.The door opened as Aizen-sama,Gin,Tousen,Ulquiorra and grimmjow just looked at the 7.When they realized Aizen-sama and the others had arrived the stopped fighting and all smiled innocently.Although Halibel was the winner and was on top of the rest of them.Gin smiled as ulquiorra and Grimmjow went next to the others.Stark had finally woke up and now all the 10 espada's were in a nice straight line.

'now now we realize that only 5 of you will get to sleep in the down part of the bunk-beds so we decided that you all draw one of these 10 straws'

Gin said as he hold the 10 straws in his two hands.The espada's attacked the 10 straws and Gin got a bit shaken up but he managed to fix himself in no time.the espada's look at their straws as they saw the straws had numbers and arrows.They all looked confused.Tousen pushed Aizen-sama a little as he looked towards all of the espada's

'yes,well you all have noticed on each of your straws are numbers and arrows.The arrows will show you if you will get top bunk or the down bunk.As for the numbers each bunk-bed has numbers on them so find your number.'

Aizen-sama said and with those last words the espada's started to push eachother to find their beds.After a small war between the 10 of them they fond their beds.Stark was gonna sleep up while Halibel got the down part.Actually Stark had gotten the down part but when Halibel asked him for that part he couldn't say no.Halibel threating him helped alot to make his decision to.Nel got the down bunk while Noitora had gotten the top bunk.Zommari got top bunk while Szayel got down bunk,Arroniro top bunk Yammi down bunk and last but not least Ulquiorra got the down bunk while Grimmjow was left getting the top bunk.Aizen-sama,Tousen and Gin felt that their was gonna be another war so they just quietly left.When the door closed then it begun.

--

but first what happened to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in detention.

Tousen had to hold Grimmjow while Gin quietly stood by Ulquiorra which was sitting quietly.

'i will kill ya you hear me,you just as soon as this guy leaves me you are so dead!'

While Grimmjow was yelling at Ulquiorra,ulquiorra was just thinking to himself

'he really is trash'

Tousen just looked like he was getting bored with holding Grimmjow.

Aizen-sama came inside and whispered something to Tousen and Gin so all three of them left the detention room.Big mistake.Grimmjow was finally free and he jumped onto Ulquiorra.Ulquiorra pushed him and so started a war between these two little boys.

--

While grimmjow and Ulquiorra were fighting Aizen-sama had just received a very bad news from one of the arrancars.Apparently all of the espada's room were not yet completed so it would be very hard to tell them that only 3 of them could get their own rooms.The arrancar came next to them reporting to Aizen-sama that the arrancar that was suppose to look after the 8 espada's was un-conscious.

'we better decide what we are gonna do about this room problem quickly'

Tousen said as he looked at the other two.

'i suggest we do rock paper scissor and who ever wins gets to say what we will do about the little ones.'

The arrancar suggested.All three of them nodded their heads and they all shouted

'Rock!paper'scissor!'

Aizen-sama,Gin adn Tousen made scissors wonder why while the arrancar did a rock.So the arrancar won.he decided that they should put them in the big room which had 5 bunk-beds.They had to aggree so while Gin went back to get Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Aizen-sama and Tousen made their ways to the big room with the bunk-beds.

--

When Gin opened the door to the detention room he found Ulquiorra and Grimmjow at each others necks.they both got red.Although it was hard to see any emotion on Ulquiorra's face.Grimmjow on the other hand had a face of a tomato.Gin decided to try something easy instead of talking to them he decided to just kick them.Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lost their balances and broke the window.They both looked at eachother and then turned back to Gin

'what did you do that for?i will kill ya to'

Girmmjow screamed at Gin while he tried to take the glass pieces off of him.

'words are just trash,but why did you do that?'

Ulquiorra ask with his pale face and again no emotion while his face was bleeding a little.

'i came here to inform you that your detention is over both of yours but i decided kicking you was easier'

Gin said with his annoying smile.

'why you,i outta...'

Before grimmjow could finish his sentence Ulquiorra just bumped him which made Grimmjow fall on the ground.

'you know you were right that was much easier'

Gin just smiled as he dragged Grimmjow by his shirt while Ulquiorra walked silently.When they made it to the door Gin let go of Grimmjow and informed them

'your detention was over for today but you will have to do double time for breaking that window'

'what?but you did...'

Grimmjow was about to attack Gin for his words but he noticed the door had opened and their was a fight for the beds so he decided to just forget Gin so he didn't even finish his sentence and he started to punch anyone from the pile.Ulquiorra just went inside silently and was dragged into the pile by Noitora looking for a fight.

--

'you cheated didn't ya?i am gonna kill you Ulquiola'

'first it is Ulquiorra,second i don't need to cheat to beat someone like you'

'what why you bas...'

While Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were fighting Stark was admiring Halibel and Nel was looking for someone to play with.noitora wanted to join the fight but needed a distraction to do so.While Szayel was doing something with some potions ulquiorra shoulder accidently hit Szayel who dropped the potion which spilled all over Halibel which Halibel punched Stark then Stark falled down on Nel,then Nel dropped her saliva on Noitora which made him get mad and he hit the others and so because of that chain events another war begun.Noitora got his wish but he didn't imagine it would be because of Ulquiorra's shoulder or in the end Nel would spill her saliva all over him.

'i really don't know why you want to get beaten by me so badly,oh well'

'what you beat me!no way!i will kill you Ulquiola'

'it is Ulquiorra,ofcourse i am not suprised that you can't even get my name right afterall you are just trash'

'why you...'

Grimmjow got lucky and with his punch Ulquiorra got a black eye.

'hehe,that really goes well with your he...'

While grimmjow was laughing Ulquiorra landed a punch on grimmjow which gave gime a black eye to.

'yoth guyth look funnth'

Nel said while she couldn't help but laugh.Noitora grind while he looked at both of him

'that is a relaly good look for both of ya'

Grimmjow grind aswell while he punch Noitora and gave him a black eye.he was gonna give Nel a black eye to but because she was laughing her saliva came out and made Grimmjow slip which Grimmjow ended up slamming himself into the wall.Stark went next to Halibel and tried to flirt with her

'you look very well with that color on you Halibel'

Because of the potion Halibel's hair turned into purple.So she kicked and punched Stark and went over and caught Szayel by his shirt

'look what your potion did to my hair either you fix it or i will fix you'

'well i can't really fix it since it was not completed yet so i am not sure how it can be fixed'

'well since you act like your a genius find a solution'

'i will try but i can't give a low intellect being like you any guarantee'

'a low intellect being me huh,i see well then i will be glad while i do this to you'

'and what will you do to me?'

'this'

After those words Halibel started to beat up Szayel for insulting her and not finding a solution for her hair.When Halibel was finished beaten up Szayel she screamed to the others

'if anything else happens to me i will do that to you'

Halibel pointed to the beaten up Szayel which was looking very bad.Grimmjow just laughed a little bit to Halibel's words so Halibel entered a fight with Grimmjow.ulquiorra just watched the two fighting while he stood far away.

'aren't you gonna lend a hand?'

'to who?to Halibel or to Grimmjow in any way i believe Halibel will win afterall she is fighting trash'

'seems like you think that you are better then him?'

'no need to think really Stark it is obvious i am'

'if you say so,anyways Halibel looks so cute when she is angry like this'

'it seems you have some feelings against her?'

'hmm actually now that i think about it i like all the girls really'

'even Nel?'

'ah her she is just so cute but Halibel looks a bit older then her so...in any ways i just love girls and resting so i just loved today's lesson'

'what was today's lesson?i was in detention'

'oh it was about how to chill,isn't that just great?'

'how to chill?i wonder why Aizen-sama said something like that'

'well actually Aizen-sama left and made a arrancar incharged'

'oh,i see'

'seems like the fight is over and Halibel won'

'yes,not so un-expected really'

grimmjow was on the floor and Halibel was un-top of him.

'well i guess that will teach you some maners if you aren't stupid that is'

'you were great Halibel'

'whatever,i am tired so all of you be quiet i guess it is time to sleep'

'ofcourse what ever you say'

'that goes double for you Nel'

'okath Nel won'th makth a sounth'

While everyone started to go into their beds Szayel and grimmjow were both beaten up good so the others decided to just leave them where they were.

--

end of chapter 2.well that is the end of the great war for the beds,halibel seems to be quit strong doesn't she even if she is just a little girl and will her hair go back to normal,Stark seems to like girls alot,i hope Grimmjow and Szayel learned their lessons.

Thx for the review that was left and i am glad that some people add this to their favorites so i hoped you like this chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach or the characters i have writing about in any way

Chapter 3

Title: The Awakening

As the sun was barely shining upon the dead wasteland place the espada's were all sleeping in their beds. Except for Szayel and Grimmjow since they were still un-conscious and on the floor.

Some of the espada's got up in shock as a big bump had woken them up. A arrancar had just slipped and slammed into their door which made him make a sound, which made Halibel and Nel to open their eyes.

Stark was still sleeping ofcourse and so were the others. Halibel and Nel got off of their beds and went to use the bathroom before the boys could get a chance to mess it up.

Halibel didn't like the fact that nel was following her but she didn't have the mind to get mad at her since she herself was still half-sleeping.

The Arrancar got up and opened the door. He saw the espada's were asleep and that Halibel and Nel were in the bathroom. He went to open the curtains but because the sun wasn't bright it didn't bother any of the espada's. The arrancar tried to wake up the rest of them by himself but no luck. They just didn't want to wake up.

Halibel had filled the bath tub and dunked her head in the tub to try to wake up. Nel went infront of the mirror and just watched Halibel's reflection.

After a while Nel got worried and tapped Halibel a bit but no reaction. She dunked her own head in the water and saw that Halibel had fallen asleep once again and was running out of breath.

Nel decided to head bump her so she could wake up much easier. So that is what she did. She backed up a little and Halibel got slammed into the wall, which made her wake up in pain.

halibel looked at Nel in anger as she dunked Nel's head in the tub. Nel was struggling to get free while Halibel seem not to care.

The arrancar heard a bump so he went into the bathroom to check. He saw what Halibel was doing to Nel but before he could say something Halibel had spotted him and throwed Nel at him.

'don't you know better then not to enter when a lady is in the bathroom, geez'

The arrancar got a bit dizzy as Nel started to breath like crazy. Halibel just made her way back to her bed as she used the cover to try and dry her hair.

Nel got out of the bathroom still breathing like crazy as the arrancar looked at the still asleep espada's

'how will i wake them up?'

Halibel noticed the others and heard what the arrancar said so he pushed him out of them room

'this won't take so long'

She said as she closed the door.

halibel turned to look at Nel and picked her up. She positioned her and then moved a couple of the beds and placed Szayel and Grimmjow un-top of a bed.

'now nel listen just do your head thingy right there'

halibel said as she pointed towards the position she marked by cutting off some of Stark's hair and making it stick with Nel's drool.

'i with do mith besth'

Nel said as she nodded and prepared to do her head bump.

Szayel started to wake up and spotted Nel.

'no! don't!'

he screamed but it was to late Nel had hitted the spot so all the beds shaked and falled apart since Nel over did it a bit.

the arrancar opened the door and his jaw dropped down. It was a total mess.

halibel just grinned in delight as her planned worked perfectly. Nel got out of the pile and went next to Halibel.

The espada's opened their eyes at once and started to scream at once

'what the hell?who...i will...what is going on?...why i outta...grr'

only Ulquiorra didn't scream. All he did was he got off his bed and went to use the bathroom.

Grimmjow got up and started to bang on the door

'get out! i gotta go now'

ulquiorra with a cold tone

'then do it in your own cloths i am sure you have before since you are trash'

'what?...why you...i am gonna..'

'what kill me?yeah right not even in your dreams trash'

'grr...'

yammi made it next to Grimmjow and made him be quiet by pushing him which made Grimmjow to smash into the wall.yammi was tried of waiting even tho it was just for a few minutes so he smashed the door. The door got a hole the size of Yammi's fist as he entered.

Ulquiorra not impressed just finished drying his hands and made his exit.

'that's a good look for you'

He said as he saw grimmjow in the wall.

While the other espada's were getting up and waiting for their turns Szayel was trapped under the pile.

'why those insignificant low rated people how dare they trap me here'

'hey you don't whine you will get out when you can'

'what do you know Stark you are un-top of me, so get off and help me'

'sorry i would but i am tried and i am just a insig...forgot the word low rated person so no thank you'

'the word was insignificant and you are lazy'

'yeah i may be lazy but atleast i ain't under the pile'

Szayel stopped to talk and started to think of a way to get out of the pile he was trapped in.

Stark just watched him standing there as his eyes slipped towards the direction where Halibel was standing.

he jumped off of the bed which made it fall un-top of Szayel, which made him get mad.

Halibel noticed Stark coming so she throwed the arrancar un-top of him.

The arrancar hitted Stark in which made both of them tumble to the ground.

Zommari was just standing infront of the window and saying the same thing over and over

'when Aizen-sama see's this mess he will get mad at us'

Arroniro was keep shouting for Yammi to finish so he could use the bathroom.

Noitora was just waiting for the fuss to end as he was eying everyone.

Nel noticed Noitora just standing there so she ran towards him and tackled him.

Noitora lost his balance and falled down on to the ground

'what are you doing?you little...'

'i juth want to plath thath's all'

'well play with someone else'

'buth whoth?'

Noitora saw that this argument would go nowhere so he psuhed Nel off of him and brushed himself.

'i don't know just some one else then me'

Nel nodded and went back to Halibel since Halibel was eying Nel quit scary.

noitora didn't like girls in general and Nel wasn't any exception. but something about her made him sorta like her, but he wasn't Stark so he didn't want to say nor think about the posibility about him liking Nel.

Finally Yammi finished and after Grimmjow got himself out of the wall he was about to get Ulquiorra but nature called and he had to use the bathroom. With a hole in the door he placed his jacket to cover the hole as he used the bathroom.

ulquiorra went near and kicked the jacket so it falled.

Everyone noticed what ulquiorra did and started to laugh as they saw Grimmjow using the toilet.

Grimmjow quickly pulled up his pants and started to yell

'why you...i will kill you one of these days'

'i didn't do nothing and calm down everyone knows you are trash anyways, so what's the problem?'

'the problem is i placed the jacket for privacy! privacy! and you just go and drop my jacket'

'actually it was more of a kick not a drop'

'ahah so you did do it'

'like i said i did nothing why should i bother with a trash like you'

'why you...'

Grimmjow made a bigger hole in the door as he tackled Ulquiorra. Another fight started between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as Halibel was getting bored.

Nel had a piece of wood in her hands which she was trying to eat. Halibel got the wood piece from Nel and throwed it towards Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They both got a bump on their heads as they were un-conscious.

halibel smirked at her power as Nel started to cry over the piece of wood.

Halibel eyed Nel

'quit it'

Nel got scared of Halibel's tone so she stopped crying and attacked the arrancar incase he had more candies with him.

The arrancar got up and went back down as Nel went un-top of him

'givth me candyth now'

'okay okay just don't do that again'

The arrancar was scared of Nel and her bumping ability so he just gave all the candy he had to her.

Nel grabbed it and went to eat it in a corner as she got off the arrancar.

'okay now since everyone is awake i think we should go now and...'

the arrancar eyed the place as he saw that grimmjow,ulquiorra and stark were un-consicous and Szayel was still trapped.

He dropped to the floor as he knew he was gonna be in trouble.

'my my such a mess you will have to clean it up soon young ones'

the arrncar turned in fear as he noticed the voice belonged to Gin Ichimaru

'i am sorry sir very sorry'

Gin just grinned as usual

'no worries but Aizen is getting bored of waiting for these young ones'

'yes ofcourse sir it is all my fault'

'stop that and why does Aizen want us?'

Halibel had rudely butted in as Gin just smikred and turned his attention towards her

'it is time for breakfast and he is waiting for you guys'

'breakfast? how can anyone tell with no clock and that sun'

halibel pointed at the dead sun

'it looks the same to me'

'yes well you will adjust to the time but it is breakfast time and i have been ordered to take you there since this arrancar is late'

'lead the way'

'you won't wait for the others?'

'which others, 3 boys are on the floor the pink hairded weirdo is in a pile, as for the rest they are in their other worlds so no'

'yes i see well then we better drag them with us'

'no need'

'how so?'

'all you need to do is place them on the bed and watch'

'very well arrancar place them on a bed'

'y...e...s...s..i...r.'

the arrancar was a bit shaky but he managed to place Ulquiorra,Grimmjow and Stark on a not yet destroyed bed.

The others just went next to the door as Halibel went next to the bed.

'nel come here now'

she yelled as Nel ran beside her.

'now bump here and get out of the way'

'yeth'

Nel bumped the place and the bed fell down making a bumpy noise. halibel kicked the bed infront of Gin.

'much easier like this, now you push'

Halibel ordered the arrancar as Gin nodded to make him start to push

'lead the way'

Gin smirked as he walked into the corridors

'hello! i am still here anyone!'

Nel ran towards Szayel and drooled on him

'what you did that for?'

'Halibel said youth wanth it'

'what?when i get out of here i wil...hey don't go'

'byth'

Nel ran after the others as Szayel now had drool on his head.

--

end of chapter 3. sorry for keeping you waiting so much hope it won't happen again. seems like Halibel as a attitude and Nel listens to her alot. Noitora is starting to get a crush towards Nel, grimmjow and ulquiorra are still fighting and it seems zommari adores Aizen alot weird. and for the others will szayel ever get out of the pile? and does anyone think that gin's smile is creepy?

find out in chapter 4. anyone liked this awakening? some reviews would be nice nejoy the chapter and again sorry for the wait.


End file.
